


Madness

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I can't think of appropriate tags, Multiple Perspectives, Scat, Torture, Vomit, honestly, insane character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: “Please… Why are you doing this…?” A young woman sobs as she struggles in her metal chains binding her to the damp basement wall, a pile of human waste forming dangerously close to a small dog bowl stacked high with an unrecognizable brown substance that served as the young woman’s food. The young woman pulls her head up and stares into the darkness of the room, a small light bulb dangling above her head creating a dark abyss around her. “Weren’t we friends Lucy?” This is a story about what one character sees as a betrayal, but yet another sees it as a misunderstanding. The only problem is that the one that sees it as a betrayal... is bat shit crazy... and nothing is going to get in her way.





	

“Please… Why are you doing this…?” A young woman sobs as she struggles in her metal chains binding her to the damp basement wall, a pile of human waste forming dangerously close to a small dog bowl stacked high with an unrecognizable brown substance that served as the young woman’s food. The young woman pulls her head up and stares into the darkness of the room, a small light bulb dangling above her head creating a dark abyss around her. “Weren’t we friends Lucy?” The young woman screams between sobs as she directs her anger at a dark figure hiding in the shadows, the silhouette of a young woman clad in a latex suit made intentionally for alternative fun in the bedroom appearing as called. The sadistic woman, Lucy, laughed maniacally as she brushes her long blonde hair to the side of her face, intentionally covering one of her emerald green eyes. 

“Friends? Ah, that’s what you would call it. Although I’m pretty sure friends don’t steal another friend’s husband.” Lucy bitterly spits as she walks over to the sobbing mess of a woman, placing her latex-clad slender hand onto the chained up woman’s face before striking her beautiful face with a hard slap. “Answer me Jamie…” Lucy demands with a dark gleam in her eyes, a look of pure hate and disgust for the other young woman. “Are we friends…?”

“I didn’t steal him… He divorced you remember? It’s been two years…” Jamie tries to explain and convince her captor, but Lucy refused to listen. As soon as Jamie’s words pierce Lucy’s ears and heart, the young woman angrily launches another blow, Lucy’s fist colliding with Jamie’s jaw, producing a loud crack. 

“We never divorced! My baby would never leave me!” Lucy screams, before giggling as If she had realized something. “Oh, I get it; you’re trying to trick me. You’re trying to make me think that my baby had actually left me and chose you instead. I don’t care if you were the most beautiful girl in school, I don’t care if you have silkier hair than me, I don’t care if you have bigger breasts than me, I don’t care if you are skinnier than me, you don’t have the right to take my baby from me.” Lucy grins as she raises her foot and presses a heel against Jamie’s flawless white skin, pushing with enough force to draw blood. 

“I’m trying to tell you… Terence broke up with you; he said he couldn’t stand your possessive ways any longer. He’s with me now and we are actually hap-” Jamie tries to explain but is soon cut off by a sudden and strong punch to the face, the impact knocking a tooth out of its place on Jamie’s jaw as a pool of blood begins to form inside Jamie’s mouth. 

“SHUT UP! TERRY WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME!” Lucy screams as she strikes the bleeding and crying young woman over and over again, knocking out more teeth as she intentionally tries to ruin Jamie’s bright and heart-warming smile. “I’ll show you bitch… I’ll show you…” Lucy mumbles incoherently as she staggers out of the basement, leaving the sobbing young Jamie to drown in her own blood.

……….

“That’s what happened baby… That bitch kept insisting that you had left me for her. I know baby, I know that you would never do that…” Lucy purrs as she snuggles into a young man’s chest, her hands roaming his body as she feels every bump on his skin. “Did you lose weight? That’s not good terry… Let me go and make something for you to eat. You just wait here for me and relax.” Lucy instructs her husband as she makes her way to the kitchen, her feet stepping over a sticky floor where a spill must have occurred. 

“Let’s see what we can cook today!” Lucy cheerfully skips through the kitchen as she opens every cabinet, every drawer and every jar where she kept her food, only to find that there was nothing left. “Oh no… Terry must be so hungry now. Maybe I can go for a quick trip to the store and buy something yummy for him to eat.” Lucy cheerfully decides as she slips into a more normal outfit rather than her latex suit, quickly sliding into her flats as she leaves her home for the store. 

……………

“Why Lucy…” Jamie cries as yet another wave of diarrhea hits her, the large pile of human waste growing even large as it begins to mix with her food, a paste so disgusting that she would rather eat her own shit. “Why would you do this…?”

It’s been more than a year since Lucy had confronted Jamie and Terrence in their home, the young woman knocking both Jamie and Terrence out with a baseball bat while laughing maniacally. It had been a month after Terrence and Jamie’s wedding, the two newlyweds deciding to buy a home far away from where they were living in order to get away from the dark glares from their old friend Lucy. 

Although Lucy had been dating Terrence, it was a well-known fact that her possessive and almost extreme ways was more than just a bother to her friends and family, and Terrence had finally gotten sick of it. 

However, once Terrence had finally broken up with Lucy, the young man began to fear for his life as Lucy became more and more unstable. Sending him pictures of himself in his home from earlier that day, mailing him her nails, hair and used pads, looking at him creepily through his window and sometimes even leaving behind her stained panties, Lucy was finally becoming a stalker. 

It was no surprise when Terrence had begun to seek for help, and nobody else was better at the time than Lucy’s ex-best friend Jamie. Both of them sharing the same fate, Jamie was able to provide a warm shoulder for Terrence and the two of them became extremely close. Dating for a few months before marrying, the two of them were finally happy, happy away from Lucy. 

Lucy didn’t like that.

………..

“Making some dinner for my lover, making some yummy for my hubby, making some food for my number one dude…” Lucy sings awfully as she cooks up a delicious meal for two, an appetizer consisting of mixed greens, a nice main course of medium-rare steak with a side of mashed potato, a chocolate dessert, Lucy’s meal for Terrence one of luxury. 

However, on the other side of the kitchen, Lucy was also preparing dinner for Jamie, the young woman happily picking up whatever scraps and bug she could squander before tossing it all into the thrash. Lucy would then dump the entire bin into a blender before letting the taste really soak in as she mixed them all together. The result of this was a brown mess that screamed poison, but Lucy served it to Jamie anyway.

“Here’s your meal you ungrateful bitch. Eat up.” Lucy demands as she drops another bowl of brown mess at Jamie’s feet, the young woman unwilling to consume anymore as her pale face begins to grow even paler. “I can’t have you dying on me now; I’m not done with you yet.” Lucy bluntly declares as she grabs a spoon off the ground, the metal utensil covered on one end with a brown substance that could have been one of the two resting side by side. 

“EAT!” Lucy demands as she shoves the spoon into Jamie’s gaping mouth, the sudden ambush of putrid flavor causing Jamie to throw up whatever food left in her stomach as she covered the ground in yet another disgusting liquid. 

“Gross!” Lucy recoils in shock as she throws the metal spoon at Jamie, leaving behind a brown streak on Jamie’s no longer pristine face as she storms out of the basement and back to the main living space. 

“Terry…” Jamie whimpers as small tears begin to trail down her lifeless face. 

…..

“Terry…” Lucy seductively calls her lover’s name as she presses her hands against his body, her fingers sliding across his skin as she reaches for her lover’s private place. “I’m feeling a little warm now baby, can we… do it?” Lucy asks as she pulls off Terrence’s boxers, Terrence’s meat flopping onto Lucy’s hands as Lucy lets out a little squeal.

“Ah! Don’t scare me like that…” Lucy teases as she wraps her fingers around Terrence’s meat stick, her hands working on his rod expertly as she touches and presses against all of his sensitive spots, his rod slowly coming back to life as it stands a little. 

“Let me have a taste…” Lucy suggests as she wraps her lips around Terrence’s cock, her tongue slipping out of her mouth as it slides along her lover’s meat. Like licking a lollipop, Lucy was sure to properly coat her lover’s dick with her saliva, her tongue catching every drop of sticky liquid that dripped out of his opening. 

“Looks like we don’t need any more preparation…” Lucy coos as she places her feet at both sides of Terrence’s hips, hovering herself over his now prepare meat as she plunges down onto his pole, the feeling of having her lover fill her up causing Lucy to let out a soft moan. 

“I’m gonna move now baby, are you ready?” Lucy asks before lifting herself off of Terrence’s stick, just until his tip was barely inside her, before dropping back down to the base and letting all of Terrence’s meat pleasure her body. 

……

“Ahh~” Lucy’s screams echo through the house as Jamie continues to cry in the basement, the sound of her, or at least former, friend making love to her husband more painful to hear than watch. Unable to move, with no energy and little willpower left inside her frail and exhausted body, Jamie was ready to give up on ever seeing her husband again, until the sound of footsteps on gravel appeared. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Jamie calls out weakly as the sound of little kids gasping in shock gives her hope. “Don’t worry, I won’t scream at you. Can you just tell your parents to send the police over?” Jamie begs with the little energy she had left, the little kids whispering to each other for a moment before disappearing completely. 

“I hope they come soon… I hope they can save Terrence…” Jamie whispers her heart’s wish before her body limps over, her smile forever plastered on her face as a small tear trickles down her pale and lifeless cheek. 

…….

“Ahh~ I’m gonna cum Terry… Let’s do it together!” Lucy screams as she continues to ride her lover, her pussy walls tightening around his cock as she literally squeezes his essence out of him, a warm liquid coating her insides as she orgasms with her lover.

“That was amazing baby…” Lucy snuggles into Terrence’s chest as she begins to fall into a deep slumber.

“GO GO GO GO!” The sound of men kicking down her door forces Lucy out of her blissful state, the young woman grabbing her trusty bat as she charges out to see what all the commotion was about. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” Lucy screams as she sees a large group of uniformed men point their guns at her, the leader of the men stepping forward as he keeps a clam expression. 

………..

“I’m sorry to intrude miss, my name is Sergeant Brown and we’re here in response to a call by one of your neighbors, can we have a look around? We have a search warrant.” Sergeant Brown asks politely as he shows Lucy the search warrant, but Lucy didn’t even bother to listen. 

“Get out of my house!” Lucy screams as she charges forward recklessly, a policemen quickly shooting Lucy with a Taser before she could do any real harm. 

“God she’s reckless…” Sergeant Brown recoils in shock as he orders his men to continue their search. “God… What happened here…? Trails of blood on the ground, puddles of dried blood and the stench of shit are the least of my worries here…” 

“Sir!” One policeman salutes as he approaches Sergeant Brown, “You’ve got to come see this.” The policeman trembles in fear as he leads Brown to the basement, the creepy sight of a young woman, chained to the wall with two piles of oddly brown substances below her greeting him as he steps foot into the damp room.

“Sir!” Another policeman salutes as he reports on the scene. “It appears she died of blood loss and starvation, the pile directly under her seems to be her waste but the pile next to it is still unknown.” 

“Continue the good work corporal…” Sergeant Brown nods in approval as he walks away from the horrible scene, sure that the day couldn’t get any weirder…

….

“Burnt meat, withered vegetable salad and some odd brown substance… What the hell kind of dinner was this woman making…?” Brown wonders as he examines the kitchen, noticing a blender with thrash inside it and a large recycling bin toppled against the counter. “What the hell happened here…?” Sergeant Brown wonders as he examines what he thought was the weirdest place of the whole house, but here comes yet another man to prove him wrong.

“Sir…” Another policeman appears, the young man visibly shaken up until he couldn’t even give a proper salute. “You need to see this…” 

Afraid, Sergeant Brown walks to the bedroom where the young policeman had just came out from, and the scene that greeted him was even more shocking than what he had seen the whole day, that one detail enough to land the young woman in jail forever, a scene so grotesque it was sure to scar him for the rest of his life. 

“Oh my god…”

“It’s a corpse…”


End file.
